My Own Two Hands Will Comfort You
by poseysharman
Summary: Caroline decides that Tyler needs a night away from thinking about the full moon approaching. Fluffy friendship ensues


_**This is, once again, a first for me. I've loved the Vamprie Diaries since episode one, and here I am finally getting around to writing about it. I always thought my first TVD fic would be about Delena, but I couldn't deny this idea I had with Caroline and Tyler, my little obsession right now. This probably isn't too good considering I've NEVER thought of writing about these two, so your feedback would be appreciated :).**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way, own The Vampire Diaries. A dur.**_

_**ENJOY! R&R!**_

_**P.S- The title is from the song "Say When" by the Fray. I always thought this song fits them :).**_

* * *

**My Own Two Hands Will Carry You**

A year ago Caroline Forbes never thought that she'd find herself here, like this.

She never thought she'd be spending a Friday night in her house, alone with none other than Tyler Lockwood.

Better yet she never thought she'd be a vampire, alone with Tyler Lockwood, a werewolf.

Oh, how her life as changed.

She was spending more, and more time with Tyler to help him prepare for, yet at the same time, distract him from his up coming first transformation. She knew how scared Tyler was, and who could blame him, she was scared _for him_. But she didn't want him to have to spend the next few days paralyzed with fear all for the day that was approaching. She thought that he deserved time to forget it, even if just for an hour, and smile. And Caroline believed she was the right girl for that.

Right now it was 7:02 exactly, and Caroline had just placed a movie into her DVD player as Tyler was in her kitchen popping popcorn.

"I still don't get why you wanted me to make this," said Tyler, walking back into the room, a bowl of popcorn in his hands. "I mean, you're a vampire. Don't you drink only blood?"

"Well, yes. But that doesn't mean that we can't pretend to enjoy regular human food! And besides, what kind a movie night has no popcorn." Caroline gave a "duh" face to Tyler which caused him to grin ever so slightly.

"What movie are we watching anyways, Forbes? And please say no chick flicks!"

"Chill, Tyler, it's only _The Notebook_."

Tyler groaned loudly. "Only _the Notebook_! Caroline, that's like the biggest chick flick ever made!"

"You'll love it!"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Someone, I really doubt that. I get to pick the next movie, got it?"

"Fine, fine," said Caroline, too excited that Tyler agreed to watch the movie with her.

For the next two hours or so, Tyler watched in awe as the girl next to him sputtered out half of the lines of _The Notebook_ perfectly.

"_So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, for ever, you and me, every day. Will you do something for me, please? Just picture your life for me? 30 years from now, 40 years from now? What's it look like? If it's with him, go. Go! I lost you once, I think I can do it again. If I thought that's what you really wanted. But don't you take the easy way out."_ Caroline never stopped smiling as she quoted her favorite scene from the movie. Tyler watched the way her lips moved as she spoke, the way they carried a smile during the entire movie. He watched the way her eyes lit up a various points. But mostly, he noticed at the end of the movie how water in her eyes formed, and slowly rolled from her eyes and down to her cheeks

"Is Caroline Forbes crying at this movie?" asked Tyler, in slight amusement, and in slight awe.

"No…maybe…" Caroline sighed. "Yes. Come on, how could you not! It's so romantic the way they die in each others arms!" She sighed again, this time in a more lovey-dovey kind of sigh. "Wouldn't you love that? To have someone, your one true love, there for you in your old age, to love you as much as they did the day they met you?"

Tyler scoffed. "No. That's all bullshit, Caroline. That stuff never happens in real life."

Caroline smacked his arm. "Is not! It could happen! Everybody deserves their own happy ending!"

"Oh yeah? Even werewolves and vampires?"

"Especially werewolves!"

"And what about vampires?"

Caroline shrugged. "I use to think back when I was a little girl that I'd grow up and marry my own prince charming, and have two kids, a boy and a girl of course…and we'd live in a light pink colored house with a white picket fence, and we'd have a golden retriever dog, and a pure bred cat…and everything would just be perfect." Caroline smiled at her old memories.

Tyler laughed. "Of course you would plan everything out down to the dot."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with that!"

"So then tell me, when did this plan change?"

"When I became a vampire," whispered Caroline. "Vampires can't get pregnant, nor do they ever age. I realized soon after I became what I am now, that I could never live that perfect little life anymore. I could never get traditionally married and have perfect kids, or any of that. That's why I had to end it with Matt."

Tyler could sense the sadness in Caroline's voice, even as she hid it so well. He did something that even surprised him; he grabbed hold of her hands, and waited until she picked her head up and met his eyes. "Caroline, listen to me. You're a smart, beautiful girl that any guy would love to have, vampire, human, or even werewolf! One day, you'll be off doing something usual, like out getting coffee or something, and you'll see this, like _incredibly mega hot guy_…" Tyler stopped for a moment to smile at Caroline's giggle. "And he'll spot you, and come over and start a conversation. And you guys will hit it off, and it'll be your silly idea of love at first sight. And you'll be scared, 'cause you're a vampire and all, but then you'll come to find out that this guy is a monster too! Wait, I didn't mean monster…try supernatural creature! Yeah, but anyways, you'll find this out, and think how everything is perfect. And sure, maybe you won't be able to have your two perfect little children, but you'll have this guy forever, for eternity and you'll realize that you need nothing else. You'll have found your 'soul mate'." Tyler stopped once again to place the word "soul mate" into quotations. "And nothing else will have mattered."

By now, Caroline had once again had tears in her eyes. But this time it wasn't because of any sadness. It was because Tyler, someone she once had pegged (and still does often), as an arrogant, conceited, typical jock, that cared about nobody other than himself, had just said the most beautiful thing she has ever heard.

"Oh, Tyler," was all she could manage before she did something that surprised her, and him: she wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. Tyler, taken back a bit, took a second before he wrapped his own arms around her slender waist and pulled her towards him.

Right now, they were two very different people from the world. They were unique creatures, monsters to society. They both were lost and confused on what would happen to them, and they both were sure as hell scared for their own reasons. But right now none of that had mattered. They had each other to lean on. They had each other to be their solid rocks to keep them from drowning in it all. They were monsters, sure, but they were monsters together.

After what seemed like forever, they finally pulled apart. Tyler, however, couldn't help but to keep his hands rested on her waist, as if to steady himself against her.

"One day Tyler, you're going to meet this girl, and you're going to realize that there is such thing as love at first sight, and she's going to become the most important thing in your life…and you're going to love her more than you love herself. Don't act so surprised, 'cause it'll happen, just you wait!"

Tyler rolled his eyes at her, but couldn't help the smile that slowly creped across his lips. "Whatever, you say Caroline, what ever you say." She smiled at him in return. They sat then in a comfortable silence for a few moments, both taking in their surroundings. Tyler took in the way Caroline's petite figure fit perfectly against his hands. He took in her beautiful dark green eyes, and her pretty smile.

He took in all of her beauty, and for a split second, wonders what it would feel like to kiss her light pink lips.

Meanwhile, Caroline starred into Tyler's dark brown eyes, as they seemed to be a gateway to his soul. They seemed to tell a story of a lonely, lost boy, who secretly just looked for someone to love him the way he was. For someone to love him, and take him with all his faults, and problems, and for someone to be there to stop him from falling, or to stop him from letting his anger best him again.

And in that moment, Caroline thought for a split second how she could be that person to love him.

Both starred at each other for a second longer as they both seemed to be reading each other's minds.

"You know," said Tyler, finally breaking the silence, "I never thought that I would be here, as a werewolf, spending a Friday night at vampire's house."

Caroline smiled at this. "And I never thought that I, as a vampire, would be spending a Friday night here with a werewolf."

And this was true, Caroline never thought in a million years she would be spending any alone time with Tyler, never mind with her as a vampire, and him as a werewolf.

But after the quiet night that they spent in each other's company, Caroline thought, for once in her life, how perfect it was being Caroline Forbes, a vampire, spending time with Tyler, a werewolf.

She could get use to this.

**

* * *

****_So, feedback time! Love it, or hate it? Let me know! I think this will only be a one-shot, and I'll write about this pairing again in another story, but I don't know._**


End file.
